<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Une étude toute rouge ! by Lu_casse_cou</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022510">Une étude toute rouge !</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_casse_cou/pseuds/Lu_casse_cou'>Lu_casse_cou</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fictions Partagées 3, Sherlock Holmes &amp; Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 14:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29022510</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lu_casse_cou/pseuds/Lu_casse_cou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête, Sherlock Holmes est considéré comme fou par ses camarades scientifiques et détectives. L’arrivée du Dr Watson dans la vie de Holmes va permettre de donner du sens à toute cette folie. Mais cela va-t-il convaincre tout le monde de la lucidité de Sherlock Holmes ?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Sherlock Holmes</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Accompagné de l’ex-infirmier Stamford, que j’avais autrefois eu sous mes ordres, je me rendis à l’hôpital en vue de me présenter à un certain « Sherlock Holmes. Depuis quelque temps maintenant, je menai une existence sans but et sans confort dans un hôtel privé du Strand, à Londres ; et lorsque j’eus fait part de mon souhait de trouver un appartement dans lequel il serait possible de se loger confortablement à bon marché à mon ami que je venais seulement de rencontrer, il accusa le hasard de lui jouer des tours. Il affirma que le matin même un certain Sherlock Holmes s’était geint auprès de lui quant à son incapacité à trouver un colocataire avec qui partager un appartement trop cher pour lui seul. Cependant, Stamford éprouvait une certaine réticence auprès de cet individu. Il était donc essentiel que je partisse faire sa connaissance par souci d’établir ma propre opinion sur sa personne.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes étudiait la médecine au laboratoire de chimie de l’Hôpital. Il était un scientifique prometteur, bien que Stamford doutât qu’il fût réellement un homme de science. La vie lui réserva cependant un tout autre dessein. Une chute malencontreuse fit heurter l’arrière de son crâne sur une marche ferrée ; et d’après ses camarades de science, l’infortuné aurait perdu la raison et à son retour en salles de dissections, il se serait mis à battre les cadavres à coups de cannes.</p><p>Dans une pièce de l’hôpital haute de plafond, çà et là se dressaient des tables larges et peu élevées sur lesquelles des éprouvettes et des petites lampes Bunsen à flamme bleue vacillante traduisaient la progression d’une expérience en cours. La seule personne présente courbait le dos sur une table éloignée, et paraissait absorbée par son travail. Sans que nous fassions le moindre bruit de pas, l’homme se releva d’un bond et accourut vers mon compagnon, une éprouvette à la main.</p><p>« Je l’ai trouvé ! Je l’ai trouvé ! J’ai trouvé un réactif qui ne peut être précipité que par le rouge !</p><p>— Docteur Watson, M. Sherlock Holmes, dit Stamford pour nous présenter l’un à l’autre.</p><p>— Comment allez-vous ? » dit-il cordialement. </p><p>Holmes m’empoigna avec une vigueur enfantine.</p><p>« Vous êtes allé en Afghanistan, n’est-ce pas ?</p><p>— Comment diable le savez-vous ? » demandai-je avec étonnement.</p><p>Il rit de la réponse qu’il s’imaginait dans sa tête. En 1878, je fus désigné comme aide-major pour le 5<sup>e</sup> régiment de fusiliers de l’armée britannique lors de la seconde guerre d’Afghanistan. La guerre n’apportant que des malheurs, durant ma participation à la fatale bataille de Maiwand une balle se logea à l’arrière de mon crâne en manquant de m’affliger d’une mort imminente. Non sans faire de dégâts critiques à mon corps, la balle endommagea certains de mes nerfs responsables de ma vue qui était désormais condamnée à s’éteindre le temps passant. C’était une amaurose qui se faisait attendre, soit.</p><p>Ce fut une drôle de coïncidence de rencontrer un homme qui, comme moi, avait reçu une tape sur la tête de la part du destin. Sans doute à cet instant espérai-je que notre ressemblance puisse me permettre de nouer une relation toute particulière avec cet homme, et ainsi me libérer de la solitude qui m’était imposée depuis mon arrivée à Londres.</p><p>« La question du jour, reprit-il, c’est le rouge ! Comprenez-vous donc l’importance de ma découverte ?</p><p>— Il s’agit de l’hémoglobine, affirma Stamford comme réponse à mon incompréhension.</p><p>— Oui, oui, c’est ça ! Le sang, sans que l’on s’en attache à son sémantisme, c’est cela qu’est le rouge ! »</p><p>Ses propos fuligineux me placèrent dans un état de confusion avancé. Je m’attendais à rencontrer un individu à l’esprit brillant et non pas un fanatique du sang au discours inintelligible.</p><p>“Prenons un peu de sang frais…, dit-il en plantant dans son doigt une aiguille afin de récolter à l’aide d’une pipette la goutte de sang qui s’échappait de son épiderme. J’ajoute ensuite le rouge à un grand « L » d’eau, et le résultat à l’apparence d’eau pure. Si l’on considère cette eau pure, à tout bon entendement…”</p><p>Tout en jetant des cristaux blancs dans son mélange, il versa quelques gouttes d’un liquide incolore. Le composé prit aussitôt une tête brunâtre sur laquelle une poussière se déposa.</p><p>« Ah ! ah ! s’exclama-t-il en gesticulant maladroitement. Qu’est-ce que vous en pensez ?</p><p>— Mes félicitations ! dis-je, étonné de son enthousiasme.</p><p>— Attendez M. Watson, interrompit Stamford, vous avez compris de quoi cette expérience en retourne ?</p><p>— Oui, l’expérience de M. Holmes consiste à permettre de distinguer les vieilles taches de sang brunâtres des tâches de rouille, de boue ou de fruits. Procédé qui s’avèrerait fort utile à l’examen de crimes commis plusieurs mois auparavant.</p><p>— C’est cela ! C’est cela ! dit Sherlock Holmes en m’empoignant de nouveau, heureux comme un enfant.</p><p>— Eh bien, moi qui pensais qu’il avait perdu la tête…, avoua Stamford. Je me sens bien sot en cet instant ! »</p><p>Sherlock Holmes me regardait avec des étincelles dans les yeux. Toutefois, il abandonna son expérience pour s’asseoir sur un tabouret. Il en poussa un autre dans ma direction. Je m’assis tandis que Stamford restait debout.</p><p>« Nous sommes venus pour affaire, dit Stamford.</p><p>— C’est bien cela, poursuivis-je. Je cherche un logis, et comme vous n’avez pas encore trouvé de personne avec qui partager l’appartement localisé à Baker Street, j’ai prié M. Stamford de nous mettre en rapport.</p><p>— Je vois ici que vous êtes bien informé de ma situation, dit Sherlock Holmes. C’est une affaire faite ! Venez me prendre demain midi, nous irons tout régler ensemble.</p><p>— C’est entendu. » répondis-je en lui serrant la main. </p><p>Stamford et moi le laissâmes au milieu de ses produits chimiques et nous marchâmes vers mon hôtel. Sur notre chemin, je m’arrêtai pour l’interroger :</p><p>« Pourquoi diable pensiez-vous qu’il était fou ? Il semble être un homme tout à fait convenable. Un homme au caractère extraverti, certes, mais convenable.</p><p>— Oh ! Mais vous n’avez pu assister là qu’à une infime partie de son extravagance, dit Stamford en prenant congé. Vous m’en direz des nouvelles une fois que vous seriez tous deux installés dans votre appartement ! Je prie de bon cœur que la folie de cet homme ne déteigne pas sur vous, mon bon Watson ! Au plaisir, camarade !</p><p>— Au plaisir ! » répondis-je.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Le mystère imaginaire</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nous nous sommes retrouvés le lendemain comme il en avait été convenu, et après avoir inspecté l’appartement au 221, Baker Street, nous en prîmes possession sur-le-champ. Le soir même, je déménageais de l’hôtel et le lendemain matin Sherlock Holmes me suivait avec plusieurs malles et valises. C’est ainsi que nous nous installâmes dans notre nouveau milieu.</p><p>La vie en compagnie de Sherlock Holmes était toute particulière à cause de son caractère fort spécial, de ses loisirs restreints, mais exercés avec intensité, et de ses changements d’humeurs significatifs d’un jour à l’autre. Cependant, je m’accoutumai promptement à cet homme qui excitait ma curiosité à défaut de m’effrayer d’une quelconque expression de démence.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes recevait bon nombre de visites par jour, et quand l’un de ces indéfinissables visiteurs se présentait, il me priait de le laisser disposer du studio pour qu’il pût en faire son cabinet d’affaires. Il m’avoua par la suite qu’il possédait un métier qui lui était propre : détective consultant. Ce titre lui fut attribué par sa maîtrise de l’observation et de la déduction, aptitudes hautement sollicitées pour venir en aide aux différents détectives, comme M. Lestrade qui requérait l’attention de Holmes plusieurs fois par semaine.</p><p>Le 4 mars, un commissionnaire vint frapper à notre porte pour livrer à Holmes une lettre du meilleur limier de Scotland Yard, Tobias Gregson. Dans cette lettre, le limier appelait Sherlock Holmes à le rejoindre au numéro 3 de Lauriston Gardens où une affaire de meurtre présentait un casse-tête irrésoluble. La dépouille d’un Américain, Enoch J Drebber, fut découverte ce matin même et aucun indice trouvé par les officiers ne révélait la façon dont cet homme avait trouvé la mort.</p><p>Holmes n’était pas très partant à se déplacer aujourd’hui, mais quand je lui exprimai mon engouement sur cette affaire, il domina sa paresse et se mit en route en direction de la scène de crime. Dans son accès d’activité, il m’invita à le rejoindre et l’instant d’après nous roulions ensemble vers Brixton Road.</p><p>Dans le jardin du numéro 3 de Lauriston Gardens, Sherlock Holmes marchait d’une manière nonchalante et courbait çà et là son dos en direction du sol pour effleurer le gazon du regard. Les passants dans la rue observaient mon camarade agir comme une marionnette malmenée par son marionnettiste, et témoignaient d’une stupéfaction étrangère à la mienne. Tandis qu’ils s’interrogeaient sur la raison qui poussait Holmes à se conduire sans manières en public, je cherchais à comprendre pourquoi il insistait à garder une allure de marche effrénée, au lieu de s’arrêter pour une meilleure observation du terrain. Sans doute faisait-il preuve d’une acuité visuelle exemplaire ? La mienne, au contraire, se faisait de plus en plus désirer ; et je percevais à peine la forme des empreintes de pas des officiers dans la boue.</p><p>À la porte d’entrée de la maison, M. Gregson se précipita et serra avec reconnaissance la main de mon compagnon. Holmes fit aussitôt remarquer l’inefficacité du limier à commander les officiers de police en mentionnant les dégâts occasionnés par leur piétinement dans le jardin. Le limier semblait cependant accoutumé à la désinvolture de Holmes et nous autorisa à pénétrer dans la maison sans nous justifier de son manque d’autorité.</p><p>L’intérieur était très sale et poussiéreux, ce qui est, en définitive, cohérent dans une maison inhabitée. Dans la salle à manger au papier peint vulgaire souillé par des taches d’humidité, une forme humaine gisait sinistrement sur le parquet. À première vue, la victime ne présentait aucune marque de lésion, mais l’on pouvait observer des traces de vomissures sur le col de sa chemise. Les yeux vides, grands ouverts, il conservait une expression d’horreur qui amusa Holmes. Ce dernier sortit brusquement de sa poche un mètre à ruban et une grosse loupe ronde. Muni de ces deux instruments, il se déplaçait sans un bruit dans la pièce, faisait des va-et-vient, s’agenouillait et parfois même se couchait à plat ventre. Il monologuait à mi-voix et semblait avoir oublié notre présence.</p><p>Mon attention quitta Holmes pour s’attacher à M. Lestrade qui vint faire son apparition dans l’encadrement de la porte.</p><p>« Cette affaire fera sensation ! dit-il. Elle dépasse tout entendement !</p><p>— Vous êtes sûrs qu’il n’a pas été blessé ? demanda Sherlock Holmes.</p><p>— Absolument ! s’exclamèrent ensemble les deux détectives.</p><p>— Il faut donc que ce rouge-ci appartienne au meurtrier…</p><p>— Il mentionne le sang présent sur la main de la victime, précisai-je aux détectives.</p><p>— C’est là, une bien étrange façon de parler du sang ! » s’étonna le limier Gregson.</p><p>Quand Sherlock Holmes parlait, ses doigts voltigeaient ici et là ; ils palpaient, pressaient fouillaient et s’immisçaient dans des recoins de la pièce qu’aucun individu censé ne voudrait effleurer. À notre plus grande surprise, ses doigts vinrent se loger dans la cavité buccale du mort.</p><p>« Arrêtez ça Sherlock Holmes, c’est répugnant ! » geint le limier Gregson.</p><p>Sherlock Holmes ne l’écouta point et sortit de la bouche de la victime un reste solide de son vomissement. Il le mena à son nez pour mieux le sentir, puis à son œil droit pour mieux l’observer.</p><p>« Élémentaire, mon cher Sherlock ! » murmura-t-il à lui-même en redéposant la matière de la vomissure dans son milieu d’origine.</p><p>« Vous pouvez le porter à la morgue, dit Sherlock Holmes. Le corps de cet homme ne peut plus rien m’apprendre. »</p><p>Quatre hommes avec une civière entrèrent dans la pièce sous l’ordre du limier Gregson. Ils soulevèrent le cadavre et l’emportèrent. Une bague tomba du corps sur le parquet de la pièce, et Sherlock Holmes s’en saisit pour l’examiner.</p><p>« Il y a une femme dans cette affaire ! s’exclama M. Lestrade. C’est une alliance ! »</p><p>Holmes rit aux propos du détective et porta la bague à son doigt. Avec étrangeté, l’alliance s’inséra parfaitement autour de son annulaire, et l’homme gloussa.</p><p>« Que faites-vous, M. Holmes ? hurlait Gregson. Retirez immédiatement cette bague de votre doigt ! C’est une preuve que vous saccagez -là ! »</p><p>Sherlock Holmes s’exécuta et remit la bague au limier, non sans un air amusé dans son regard. Il se dirigea ensuite vers un des quatre murs de la pièce, et arracha un morceau de papier peint auparavant décollé, laissant à découvert le mot RACHE griffonné en lettres de sang.</p><p>« Regardez, l’assassin a écrit avec son propre sang ! s’exclama Lestrade de cette trouvaille. Sans doute a-t-il souhaité écrire Rachel, mais a été dérangé.</p><p>— Je vais vous dire quelque chose qui pourra vous être utile, affirma Sherlock Holmes. Il y a eu assassinat, et le meurtrier est une créature fantastique sortie tout droit des contes pour enfants.</p><p>— Cessez de formuler de telles énormités Sherlock Holmes ! lança Gregson. Poursuivez.</p><p>— Le monstre a plus d’un mètre quatre-vingt pour sa taille. Il a des petits pieds et fume des cigares de Trichinopoli. Un monstre qui aime le luxe, soit. Son visage est haut en couleur, et il possède de longues griffes affilées à sa main droite.</p><p>— Sherlock Holmes ! hurla d’autant plus le limier. Vous êtes fou au bon Dieu ! De tels monstres n’existent pas ! Les rumeurs disaient donc vrai : vous avez perdu la raison après avoir reçu un coup sur la tête. Pourquoi ai-je réclamé votre aide ?</p><p>— Allons, détective, rit Holmes, je ne décrivais-là que les caractéristiques physiques de l’homme qui est notre coupable. Seul un monstre est capable d’un tel crime, je me trompe ?</p><p>— Oh… je vois, mais cessez de tergiverser et soyez concis dans vos propos.</p><p>— Le meurtrier est un homme, et il a empoisonné la victime à l’aide d’aconit tue-loup. Encore des affaires de loups-garous… Oh ! et si vous aviez des doutes, l’assassin n’est pas le fiancé de la victime. »</p><p>Sur ces mots, Sherlock Holmes s’éloigna de ses congénères qui s’exclamaient de sa dernière remarque, et je lui emboitais le pas. Avant que nous sortions de la maison, il se retourna :</p><p>« Autre chose. Sachez, Lestrade, que “<em>Rache</em>” est un mot allemand qui signifie vengeance. Nul besoin de chercher une Mlle Rachel ! »</p><p>Après avoir laissé bouche bée les deux détectives, Sherlock Holmes sortit de la maison en ma compagnie, et nous prîmes un fiacre pour rentrer à notre appartement.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Le fou voit son génie incompris de tous</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Au matin qui suivait notre escapade à la scène de crime de Lauriston Gardens, je m’éveillai avec une surprise somme toute inappréciable. Ma condition physique était si mauvaise que l’excessivité de la veille fut funeste pour ma santé débile. À malmener mon corps à coup de migraines, je ne pus déjà plus apercevoir les rayons du soleil. Les médecins m’avaient annoncé que la cécité viendrait m’accabler après six mois suivants mon opération, et voilà que j’en eus pas moins de trois pour apprécier la vie dans sa plénitude.</p><p>Comme tout homme étant livré à lui-même à son nouveau statut d’aveugle, ma matinée fut parsemée d’embûches et de problèmes que je triomphai avec l’aide de ma servante. Sherlock Holmes, lui, était parti à ses affaires et ne revint qu’à l’heure du déjeuner. Lorsque je lui fis part de ma situation, le ton de sa voix semblait refléter un certain désintéressement.</p><p>« Jetez un coup d’œil sur cet avis, dit-il en portant un journal à mon nez.</p><p>— Je ne peux pas lire, Holmes…</p><p>— Faites un effort ! lança-t-il avant d’éloigner le journal de mon visage. Très bien, je vais vous le lire. Je l’ai envoyé à tous les journaux, ce matin. »</p><p>Voici l’avis qu’avait communiqué mon compagnon dans la colonne « Objets trouvés » :</p><p>
  <em>« Ce matin, à Brixton Road, une alliance en or uni a été trouvée sur la chaussée entre la taverne du Cerf Blanc et Holland Grove. Veuillez vous adresser au docteur Watson, 221 b, Baker Street, entre deux et quatre heures de l’après-midi. »</em>
</p><p>Sherlock Holmes s’excusa de s’être servi de mon nom. Il avait bien fait, car s’il avait donné le sien, ces lourdauds l’auraient reconnu et ils ne tomberaient pas dans le piège que le détective amateur leur tendait.</p><p>« Mais je n’ai pas d’alliance ! fis-je remarquer. Pour peu que quelqu’un vienne…</p><p>— Pardon ! Vous en avez une, dit-il en déposant la bague dans la paume de ma main. C’est la bague qui se trouvait sur le cadavre. Je l’ai échangé avec un anneau ordinaire que j’avais trouvé dans un tiroir au moment de la remettre à M. Gregson !</p><p>— Comment avez-vous pu subtiliser une preuve à la police, Holmes ! m’indignai-je. Vous ne vous imaginez pas des sanctions qui peuvent vous être attribuées à la suite de vos actions !</p><p>— Ah çà ! Tenter d’imaginer le futur ne m’intéresse guère, c’est une perte de temps considérable ! »</p><p>Notre conversation fut interrompue par un bref coup de sonnette. Doucement, Sherlock Holmes se leva et se rapprocha de la porte. Les pas de la servante résonnèrent dans le vestibule. Le loquet sauta d’un bruit sec et la porte se referma. Le trépignement de pas nombreux se fit entendre dans l’escalier, mêlé à de très sonores râles de la part d’un homme.</p><p>« C’est Gregson. » affirma Holmes avec dépit.</p><p>Il ouvrit la porte et aussitôt le limier surgit dans la pièce, suivit de près par M. Lestrade. Gregson saisit Sherlock Holmes par le col et le souleva de quelques centimètres du sol. Installé dans mon fauteuil à velours, je représentais parfaitement la scène dans mon esprit.</p><p>« C’est vous qui avez volé la bague, avouez ! lui hurla Gregson au visage. Elle s’est accrochée à vos désirs, donc vous avez décidé d’en faire votre possession !</p><p>— Il a tout de même fallu une journée pour vous apercevoir que la bague avait été remplacée par un anneau en métal, ria Holmes. Déposez-moi afin que je vous fasse part de la situation. »</p><p>Le limer s’exécuta. Tous prirent une chaise et un verre de whisky, et vinrent s’asseoir à mes côtés. Je doutai que MM. Gregson et Lestrade aient remarqué ma cécité et que, par conséquent, je regardais le vide et ne tournais pas la tête à chaque changement d’interlocuteur.</p><p>« Si mes suppositions sont justes, et j’ai tout lieu de le croire, notre assassin risquera tout pour récupérer la bague qui lui appartient. Voyez-vous, à l’intérieur de l’anneau nous pouvons apercevoir une fine ligne d’argent. Tout esprit rationnel sait que les loups-garous sont réduits en cendre au contact de l’argent, mais qu’une fine couche de ce métal ne provoque que des brûlures superficielles. Or, le soir des pleines lunes, les loups-garous utilisent cet artifice pour se focaliser seulement sur la douleur qu’elle occasionne, et ainsi interrompre leur transformation due à la rage présente dans leur esprit !</p><p>— Oh je vois ! Ils se concentrent sur la douleur pour oublier la colère qui les anime ! affirma le détective Lestrade, fier d’avoir compris les absurdités de mon compagnon.</p><p>— Cessez vos fadaises ! » cracha Gregson.</p><p>Tout à coup, la sonnette fut tirée violemment. Gregson s’apprêtait à injurier quand Sherlock Holmes lui couvrit la bouche de sa main. Il fit signe au limier de se taire et de le suivre avec Lestrade dans la salle adjacente à laquelle nous nous trouvions. En ce qui me concernait, je savais ce qu’il me restait à faire. Quand on vint frapper à la porte, je demandai à l’assassin qui se trouvait derrière de bien vouloir entrer.</p><p>Quelle ne fut pas notre surprise lorsque nous comprîmes qu’il ne s’agissait pas du meurtrier, mais plutôt du porte-parole des gavroches que Holmes avait engagé pour retrouver je ne sais quel suspect de notre enquête. Pourtant, le détective amateur ne sortit pas de sa cachette, et j’entendais le limier Gregson s’impatienter et bougonner sur la comédie que Sherlock Holmes nous présentait ici.</p><p>« M. Sherlock Holmes, dit le garçon en relevant sa mèche de cheveux, le fiacre est en bas.</p><p>— Parfait, mon garçon ! dit Holmes avec une satisfaction que je pouvais déceler dans sa voix. Je vous rejoins dans un instant. Pouvez-vous demander au cocher de bien vouloir monter et m’aider à transporter mes bagages ? »</p><p>Je fus surpris d’apprendre que mon compagnon partait en voyage. Était-ce encore l’un de ses nombreux tours ? Holmes sortit de la pièce dans laquelle il se cachait, suivit des deux détectives qui grommelaient sur le ridicule du cours des événements. Mon compagnon saisit la paire de menottes qui dépassait de la poche du manteau de M. Lestrade, sans que celui-ci en prenne conscience.</p><p>Le cocher entra. Sans le regarder, Holmes lui dit en s’agenouillant de l’aider à attacher une courroie. L’homme s’avança avec méfiance, se pencha et tendit les mains. Dans le silence, je perçus le coup sec d’un bruit métallique, et Holmes se releva.</p><p>« Messieurs, dit-il avec fierté, je vous présente monsieur l’assassin d’Enoch Drebber et de M. Joseph Stangerson ! »</p><p>Tout s’était passé en un tournemain, les menottes de Lestrade brillaient aux poignets du cocher et sur lesquelles une corde était nouée et dont mon compagnon avait discrètement attaché l’extrémité au pied du meuble le plus imposant de la pièce. Quand le cocher prit la fuite, il fut projeté au sol, et dans sa chute ses deux épaules se disloquèrent dans un son désagréable à l’écoute.</p><p>Siégeant toujours silencieusement sur mon fauteuil, j’entendis Lestrade accourir auprès du cocher pour contrôler son état, et Gregson faire face à Sherlock Holmes pour procéder à ce qu’il faisait le mieux : hurler.</p><p>« Vous avez perdu la tête, Holmes ! Vous choisissez le premier cocher venu et vous le désignez en tant qu’assassin ! C’est insensé !</p><p>— Ce n’est pas le premier cocher venu, dit Sherlock Holmes solennellement.</p><p>— Je ne veux rien savoir ! Regardez dans quel état vous l’avez mis ! Watson, vous êtes médecin, allez le consulter !</p><p>— Je ne peux pas…, répondis-je, sans faire part de mon amusement à l’écoute de cette circonstance insane.</p><p>— Ce n’est pas vrai, vous êtes de connivence avec cet aliéné ? Bien, comme vous le voudrez, nous allons conduire cet homme à l’hôpital nous-même ! Et quand nous serons de retour Sherlock Holmes, vous répondrez de vos actes !</p><p>— Mais je peux tout vous expliquer. »</p><p>Cette phrase que prononça Holmes, le limier l’avait trop entendu des bouches des coupables, et la flamme de sa rage envers mon compagnon se raviva. À son accoutumance, Sherlock Holmes devait avoir le sourire aux lèvres.</p><p>Gregson et Lestrade quittèrent notre appartement en portant péniblement le cocher qui s’était évanoui sous le poids de la douleur, et Holmes vint s’asseoir à mes côtés.</p><p>« Le cocher est-il le véritable assassin d’Enoch Drebber ? interrogeai-je mon colocataire. Et pourquoi avez-vous également mentionné le meurtre d’un certain Joseph Stangerson ?</p><p>— Il est bel et bien l’assassin, dit Holmes avec assurance. Et le corps du misérable Stangerson n’a pas encore été découvert par la police. Mais ça ne serait plus tarder…</p><p>— Comment connaissez-vous l’existence d’un meurtre qui n’a pas été découvert ?</p><p>— Ah çà ! C’est la science de la déduction, mon très cher ami !</p><p>— Ou plutôt la marque réelle de votre folie mentale à laquelle tout le monde semble croire ! »</p><p>Nous rîmes tandis que Sherlock Holmes vidait d’un coup sec les dernières gouttes d’alcool de la bouteille de whisky. C’est alors qu’en manipulant la bague de la victime entre mes doigts, je pris conscience que je faisais face à l’esprit le plus brillant du pays. Mais il était évident que dans cette société les êtres qui faisaient preuve d’une grande intelligence étaient méprisés par la stupidité d’individus ne sachant résoudre le moindre mystère.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Dans une limite de 4 000 mots maximum, j’ai recréé la première histoire de Sherlock Holmes en déstructurant l’enquête. Certaines contraintes ont été posées : <br/>– Inscrire « Élémentaire mon cher Sherlock » au moins une fois dans le texte ;<br/>– Watson est aveugle.<br/>– Présence d’éléments fantastiques.<br/>Par la folie soupçonnée de Sherlock Holmes je souhaitais engager une réflexion sur le regard des autres vis-à-vis de l’intelligence prononcée d’un individu, et comment des êtres rationnels (scientifiques et détectives) réagissent à l’extravagance d’un esprit brillant.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>